Reacciones
by Briel Black
Summary: Y se llevó a los labios el caramelo que instantes atrás le había arrebatado a Sawada.


**Disclaimer:** La idea de la historia es mía, si los personajes también lo fueran, estarían haciendo cosas indebidas entre sí, y como no están en esa situación, no son míos. Propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Reacciones.**

Sawada seguía estático sentado en el piso, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, aun tratando de asimilar la situación, casi como si no quisiera todavía hacerse a la idea de que estaba en un laboratorio oculto en la base Merone con un perfecto desconocido que de alguna manera se esmeraba por ayudarle a perfeccionar el X-burner. Sí, tenía que ser una situación completamente ficticia e irreal.

Estaba seguro de que en unos instantes despertaría de un desmayo después de haber sido golpeado por el King Moska y se daría cuenta de que no había pasado un lapso mayor a veinte minutos. Mas evidentemente la situación era tan real como el hecho de que aún no completaba del todo el X-burner y sí necesitaba que le echaran una mano. Parpadeó. El sonido de tecleos interminables en una computadora era tan monótono como tedioso, pero Spanner no tenía la menor intención de detenerlo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un desconocido sonido metálico acercándose a él por su espalda y ladeó levemente la cabeza para toparse con aquella máquina de tamaño mediano que servía al mecánico más que de mayordomo, pero claro, Tsuna desconocía esto y no se permitió ahogar un grito que no inmutó la expresión del rubio en absoluto pero que sí le hizo levantar la mirada.

—Es mini-moska. —y dicho esto, el robot avanzó hacia el de ojos azules proporcionándole otro de esos dulces de cereza que parecían adictivos para el mecánico. Regresó a donde estaba el estupefacto Tsunayoshi ofreciéndole una de esas paletas que, según el Vongola, tenían forma tan curiosa. Aceptó por simple cortesía.

Pasados los segundos, el lugar volvió a sumergirse en ese silencio tan gutural. El joven de cabello caoba no podía más que observar al mecánico, quien estaba sumido en sus análisis sin prestarle la menor pizca de atención. Se sintió completamente obsoleto por unos instantes. Ese pensamiento lo obligó a indagarse del por qué él tenía que estar "descanzando" mientras sus compañeros, seguramente peleaban o se enfrentaban a problemas de una magnitud que apenas y podía imaginarse.

Y llevó el dulce a sus labios casi por inercia mientras estaba tan sumido en sus divagaciones.

Los instantes siguieron transcurriendo casi con normalidad, con un Tsuna realmente preocupado por el estado y la ubicación de su familia y con un Spanner absortó en el monitor de la portátil y un silencio tal que parecía inquebrantable. El rubio se permitió abandonar su asiento frente al computador por un instante para hacer algo que llevaba unos momentos queriendo intentar, como un experimento para poner a prueba las reacciones del Vongola respecto a cierto tema aunque, claro, su expresión ni siquiera lo demostrase.

Caminó hacia el joven y distraído capo mientras observaba cómo su mirada estaba perdida en ninguna parte, sus pensamientos, seguramente, sumidos en la fantasía y su expresión tan inocente que lograría ablandar, por lo menos un poco, hasta al más agresivo mafioso. Sus labios estaba un poco entreabiertos, pero no lo suficiente como para que el dulce abandonara su cavidad bucal. Y el muchacho no se percataba de que el mecánico lo miraba insistente e indiscretamente.

Sintió como la lámina de cereza abandonaba su boca y pudo, por fin, escapar de sus propios pensamientos que lo tenían tan absorto. Miró con incredulidad al mecánico de ojos azules, que lo observaba con el dulce entre sus dedos con nada menos que la expresión más impasible que pudo haber colocado en su rostro. Y como si se tratara de lo más normal del universo, sacó de su boca el blanco bastón de la paleta que alguna vez estuvo entre sus fauces y se llevó a los labios el caramelo que le había arrebatado a Sawada.

El capo dibujó una mueca aún más incrédula en sus labios, mientras un tenue color carmesí se coloreaba en sus pómulos. Estaba tan estático como sorprendido, eso había sido un beso indirecto y el mecánico no hizo más que objetarse con las palabras—: Mini moska fue por más y la mía ya se terminó.

Sí, esa fue justo la reacción que había esperado del Vongola.


End file.
